New Life
by sasuhina428610
Summary: Sasuke and Hinata opens a new chapter for the Uchiha clan


In the village of Konoha a man named Sasuke Uchiha entered through the gates greeted by the guards and walk through the village. He wanted to get home to his wife for two years since he's been on a mission for two months he really missed her and looked forward to seeing her.

At the Uchiha compound in the back yard there was a woman sitting on swing enjoying some fresh chocolate covered cherries and reading a romantic novel. Sasuke came inside he see her anywhere and figured she would be in the backyard when he saw her on the swing he noticed that she was rubbing her belly a lot. He walked behind her undetected and gave her a hug.

"I'm home Hinata." said Sasuke with a calming voice. "Ah, welcome home Sasu-koi." Hinata said with a sweet loving voice. Sasuke cupped her face and kissed her with all his tasting the flavors of chocolate and cherry normally he didn't like sweets ,but when it comes to his wife its different. "I missed you so much Hina-hime." He said as he slipped his inside her kimono top feeling her breast and nipping her neck. "Ah, Sasuke-koi no wait I have to tell you something important." Hinata said. "Hinata can't it wait until later I want you so bad right now." Hinata looked at him she saw the pleading look in his eyes but she had to stop him. She gently pushed him off of her. Sasuke looked at her confused as got up from the floor and started to walk away he was worried that he went to far. He would never want to hurt Hinata she meant everything to him. "Hinata is there something wrong?" asked Sasuke. "Sasuke its just that while you were gone I've been sick, so I went to the doctor." Hinata said with a smile on her face. "Is everything alright you're not still sick are you?" Sasuke with a worried look on his face. "I'm fine it's just that when I to see Sakura she said that I'll be fine after nine months." Sasuke took a minute to figure out what she meant by nine months and then it hit him. "I guess what I'm saying is that I'm-" Hinata was about to finish her sentence until she felt Sasuke's strong firm arms around her waist.

"_Sa…. Sasuke what are you?" Sasuke took her hand and place it on his cheek. "We're having a baby aren't we Hinata?" Sasuke asked. Hinata replied with a simple nod and a smile. "Hinata do you think I would be good father?" Sasuke asked. Hinata looked at him wondering why would he asked that until she remember about his parents death sixteen years ago. "Aw Sasuke come here." Hinata said as she pulled him into hug with his head resting on her breast as she was stroking his soft silky hair to comfort him. "Honey I know its been hard on you for the past sixteen years. Growing up without a mom and dad to love and teach you things. But just think of this as a new chapter in our lives, a new beginning." Hinata said as Sasuke still having a hard time to understand for the fact that his father was never around before the massacre. She lifted his chin and said " Sasuke the only person that can deicide that if you're a good father or not is you." Hinata said with an encouraging smile._

_Sasuke then remembered why he married Hinata because of her kind/gentle personality. He knew she would be a great wife, and now a even greater mom. "Thank you my love." He said from the bottom of his heart. "You're welcome dear . I know you'll make a great daddy." She said._

_7 months later_

_Sasuke was at the hospital feeling anxious to see his unborn child and hoped his wife would be alright._

_A few minutes later he heard the cries of a newborn baby it had brought a smile to his face. Sakura came out and told him he can see her. When he entered the room he saw his laying in bed holding a bundle in a blue blanket as he stood by her side she said "Sasuke this is our son. Have you thought of a name for him?" She asked sweetly. "Yeah I want to name him Itachi if that's ok with you that is." Sasuke said as blush appeared on his face out of embarrassment. "It's the perfect name for our baby boy. I bet your brother is so happy that you named your first son after him." "Can I hold him Hinata?" "Yes he's your son to you know." The moment she laid Itachi in his arms Sasuke felt a happy sensation like he never felt before and he loved it. He looked down at the baby and said "Hey, hi there, hey Itachi, hi there baby boy." He placed his finger on his sons' nose and he opened his eyes to see the new world. He had his beautiful black eyes that are so pure and innocent. "I'm your dad and this beautiful mommy. You are so lucky and so are we our little baby a new life." "A new beginning for the Uchiha clan right Sasuke?" "Right."_


End file.
